An application is computer software designed to perform specific tasks. The term “app” has been used as shorthand for “application” in the information technology community for many years. However, the term “app” has become newly popular for mobile applications such as those installed on mobile computing devices.
There are hundreds of thousands of desktop and mobile applications. These include, for example, recipe apps, tips-and-tricks apps, coupon apps, jokes apps, shopping apps, books, and so forth. Often these apps are installed on mobile smart phones or tablet computers and are used from varying locations to find location-specific information, such as, for example, restaurants, hotels, parks or other points of interest in an area.